The Devil Tempts With Beautiful Things
by Inside-Joke
Summary: Yami may have defeated duellists from across the globe. But nothing can prepare him for this. Yami's wife is out on the prowl with a Hikari who both have one thing on their minds. Kill Yami. OC. Many pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I have created with my own mind. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh you guys actually think I would share them with YOU! LoL no I would, if you paid me. Flames will be used to heat my igloo (since I live in Canada eh). Just a suggestion I will probably lose interest if you don't make comments just to warn you! This is an OC. I sorry if she's a Mary Sue. I'm not sure, she probably is, at the beginning at least.**

**WARNING: There will be alcohol, swearing, smoking, starvation, and citrus that may offend . Any lemons/ limes I will warn (WARNING LEMON/ LIME IN FOLLOWING SCENE) before continuing with lemon/lime. There may be reference to rape but no detail. The also may be fooling around but not anything more then making out without a warning. **

**Prologue:**

_How to exorcize a demon_ Step One : To properly dispose of a

"You can't exorcist me, I thought I might save you some time and tell you now" I paused and let my gaze wander toward the transparent female who laid at leisure on my bed, looking around fill with distaste at her surroundings. " You don't actually sleep in here do you?" Turning back I continued to read. She doesn't like it she can leave.

_To properly dispose of a demon you must find the area to which they are terrorizing._ Alright, in me, around me, basically _me._ Check. _Also you must see if the demon may have a reason to bother this area. Example: If people were polluting the area they once lived._

"Omorose why are you pissing me off?"

"You're my Hikari, my other half, we were destined."

Alright the demons crazy, or maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I have schizophrenia or Multiple Personality Disorder. I mean really she does look a lot like me, I mean **a lot! **The only difference between us is our hair cuts (hers is longer than mine), she's a few inches taller ( I'm 5'1 she's 5'3), and she's more tan than myself ( She doesn't look like a ghost). Then of course she may be telling the truth. Great chances are she is telling the truth, I really don't need this stress. I might have been able to handle this if Omorose( the demon) was not a snobbish, possessive, greedy, power hungry, vengeful, rude, bitch. Maybe I might be pushing it a little. I mean I just met her _yesterday_.

Quick replay of yesterday: "AHHH, DEMON IN MY HEAD, DEMON IN MY HEAD!" I really shouldn't watch The Exorcist again.

"This is the plan, first we have to find all my possessions in my tomb, then we need to get you new clothes and then I will teach how to be beautiful and royal, like myself. Then we must hunt down my cheating husband and kill him. Then we will take back our rightful throne and smite all those who oppose us." Omorose smirked with sadist pleasure written all over her face.

I knew it, she was a snobbish, possessive, greedy, power hungry, vengeful, rude, bitch. Slowly she walked over to the chair I had been sitting in for the last hour, contemplating what the hell was going on, totally ignoring my death/annoyed/stunned look and reached out her elegant (transparent) hand and smiled. Was I going to help her or not.

Returning the smile, I shook her hand. If anyone finds out I can just blame schizophrenia.


	2. The Devil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I have created with my own mind. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh you guys actually think I would share them with YOU! LoL no I would, if you paid me. Flames will be used to heat my igloo (since I live in Canada eh). Just a suggestion I will probably lose interest if you don't make comments just to warn you! This is an OC. I sorry if she's a Mary Sue. I'm not sure, she probably is, at the beginning at least.**

**WARNING: There will be alcohol, swearing, smoking, starvation, and citrus that may offend . Any lemons/ limes I will warn (WARNING LEMON/ LIME IN FOLLOWING SCENE) before continuing with lemon/lime. There may be reference to rape but no detail. The also may be fooling around but not anything more then making out without a warning. **

**The devil tempts with beautiful things**

Students scattered all over the classroom, chattering away about there unimportant junk in there unimportant lives. What a waste of air. They all know so little about there insignificant existence. Alright maybe that was kinda harsh. Some of them are important, sorta. Those who have any idea of the shadows have some importance, well not really. Ra, Omorose has truly changed me within these last few months of being linked. Sometimes I question, which one of us is the Yami. Good question most likely never to be answered. Anyway back to the facts, he's in this room, that bastard of a husband, the man that betrayed us, the man we will decimate.

" Class, may I have your attention, class get back to your sits, we have a new student today. Can you please tell us about yourself" The students had all returned to their desks and were now watching and listening attentively at the attractive timid girl that stood at the front, her face flushed with a soft pink colour as she bit her bottom lip. Her chest length straight blondish silver hair laid neatly in two loose pigtails on her shoulders with long bangs framing her slim face. Her lips were pouty with a pink tone. Her eyes were two different colours, one icy blue and the other golden brown. She was beautiful. She was perfect. Too bad no one realized something that beautiful had to be vile on the inside. Something so perfect had to be broken.

Had they all not been so distracted by her they would have realized something was wrong by the smirk on a young handsome man's face. His devious eyes sparked as his eyes travelled her body. She hadn't changed much from what he remembered. He knew if he were a good person he should say something to warn them. Tell them of her poisoned mind. Then again what would be the fun in that. Bakura smirked, the Pharaoh could deal with his own wife.

Bakura whispered to himself. "The devil tempts with beautiful things."

"Hello, my name is Kora, I recently moved here from Canada. I have a Egyptian python named Set. I apologise ahead of time for my weak Japanese." Blushing I played with the bottom of the short shirt.

Ra, I should be an actress. _Don't be so proud yet Hikari, we didn't fool the tomb robber. Though I don't think he will tell. We could always persuade him otherwise._ Who the thief? Which one is he? The one with white hair in the front or back? _The one is the front is his Hikari he's in the back. Seems they have all learned how to separate from their Hikari's. _We won't separate will we? _No, I would never do that_.

Yes, I was desperate, not to separate though, I had become attached to her. She kept me sane. I think she felt the same. We needed companionship with each other. We both were mentally unstable and always needed support. Omorose desperately needed her husband for support before, but he betrayed her leaving her broken. Being cruel took away her own pain. I myself, found support in cigarettes and self discipline. No sleep till you do this, no food till you do that.

But one thing we both wanted,_ needed_ was to be beautiful. We want to be perfect. I guess we both were consumed by madness. Our thoughts tainted with venom, our eyes blinded by shadows. We are corrupt.

"Thank you Kora-chan, you may take a seat beside Seto, the man in the corner with the laptop." The teacher directed me toward a tall handsome brunette in the top corner of the classroom. He hadn't even raised his head this whole period, too busy tapping away on his keyboard.

That's our cousin in law, Priest Seto, hasn't changed at all. Omorose was finding this whole situation very amusing. All the faces she recognized, all the dirty little secrets and habits she knew about them. Her thills fed my excitement. Taking a sit, Seto glanced at me, paused, and continued to ignore us. I frowned.

Is he not attracted to us? _Kora, worry not, he's frigid, he wouldn't understand beauty even if he tried. _There was doubt in her voice. Yes, I admit, we're vain. And that's a good thing because the last time we thought we were ugly we attempted suicide. It's just how we are. We **must** be beautiful.

My eyes scanned across the classroom.

**Ryou Bakura,** age 16, height 5'7, hair white, eyes brown, Hikari to Thief Touzoku-ou, lives in a apartment alone with Touzoku-ou.

**Touzoku-ou, **alias King Thief Bakura, age 5000, appearance age 18, height 5'9, hair white, eyes brown, soul within the Millennium Ring and it's holder, duellist, tried to take over the world, twice.

**Malik Ishtar,** age 16, height 5'11, hair sandy-blonde, eyes violet, went insane at 10 creating a spilt personality and killed his father, Millennium Rod holder, duellist, lives with sister, Ishizu and adopted brother, Odion. Tried to take over the world, once.

**Seto Kaiba,** age 16, height 6'1, hair brown, eyes blue, owner and president of Kaiba Corporation, very rich, duellist, lives with younger brother, Mokuba. Former past he was Priest Seto who tried to take over Egypt, once.

**Tea Gardner,** age 16, height 5'6, hair brown, eyes blue, friend of Yugi, she is of little importance.

**Tristan Taylor,** age 16, height 5'11, hair brown, eyes brown, friend of Yugi, he is of little importance.

**Joseph Wheeler,** age 16, height 5'10, hair blonde, eyes brown, friend of Yugi, duellist, he is of little importance.

**Duke Devlin,** age 16, height 5'8, hair black, eyes green, he is a friend of Yugi, he is of little importance.

**Yugi Moto,** age 16, height 5'2, hair black, red, purple, eyes purple, he is the Hikari of _him_, he is known as the best duellist ever, lives with his grandfather, Solomon Moto and _him._

I'm such a stalker. Well, you know what they say, know your enemy and his weaknesses.

"Hello, my names Kora, but you already know that." Seto glanced at my cheerful face, nodded, and continued to work. I sneered. Damn him. Does he have to be so rude, especially to me. I'd love to just throw I nice big blow to his pride. That damn ego of his. Someone had better teach him not to treat me like that or he might just have an 'accident' and be unable to express himself any more.

"Just ignore him, he's a jackass. Names Joey Wheeler, how're you gorgeous?" The blonde, Joey, had leaned over from my left side (Seto was on my right) stuck his tongue out childishly at Seto and continued to flirt with me. This definatly raises his ranking ( for when we rule the world) from slave to servant. We turned to him and grinned.

"I'm great now, thanks for the compliment"

"No problem babe, hey it's a free period today why don't you sit with me and my friends. We can show you around if ya want." He led us over to the large group of people that were surrounding two people playing duel monsters.

_Getting close to them is going to be easier than we thought._ For sure.

" The people duelling are Tristan and Tea, they ain't that good" he winked and whispered the last part so only we could hear. " Other there is Duke, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami." He pointed each of them out and they each waved and said hello. I think Duke was checking us out but that matters not. 'Yami' stared at us for a few seconds before snapping back to the duel.

_So he's going by 'Yami' now. Atemu sounds... _better I know but it doesn't matter does it, we are here to kill him._ Your having doubts too aren't you?_ No, of course not, we HATE him. He's a _cheating bastard! Your right I don't know what got into my head._ I do. Your dying for some male attention. You whore._ True true._

The teacher continued to snooze off while the students did what they wanted. We continued to get closer to the group of Atemu's friends. Though we were lucky that we never spoke directly to him or we may have strangled him right there in front of everyone!

This is fantastic they love us!

Joey continued to flirt relentlessly with me. He's so sweet. I absolutly love his accent. Tristian pretty cool too. He's really tall. Tea's sweet but I really don't like other females getting touchy feely with my man!( Yah, I hate him but I still own him. Ra, try to understand.) I mean she didn't need to hug him. She was holding for a little too long seriously. Whore. Ra, I'm such a bitch. Yugi may be taller than but he reminds me of a little kid. He's too cute. I can't believe he is in anyway related to... Ra I don't even want to say his name. Duke, I'll say this, he knows how to have sex with his eyes. I could practically feel him undressing me. The man has skill. I will definitely call him. Ryou was probably my favourite, he's so innnocent, so cute, and Ra his accent is sooo HOT. Am I forgeting anyone... oh yes, Atem said 'Hi' and then gave me the cold shoulder. Fucker.

The bell rang at 3' o'clock, signalling the end of last period. We each left to go home. Saying our goodbyes Atemu had been staring at me as though he recognized me. _He should recognize ME! We were married for Ra's sake! _Just as I was about to leave toward my locker. Yugi and his possie called out (not Atemu I don't think he trusts us, boo hoo NOT).

"So you want to meet after school at the arcade?" Yugi was smiling sweetly not a hint on suggestive motive in his words. I returned the smile and agreed. We would meet at 4'o'clock at the arcade. There I would take the game up a step. Smirking I walked toward my locker.


	3. Plan Failed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I have created with my own mind. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh you guys actually think I would share them with YOU! LoL no I would, if you paid me. Flames will be used to heat my igloo (since I live in Canada eh). Just a suggestion I will probably lose interest if you don't make comments just to warn you! This is an OC. I sorry if she's a Mary Sue. I'm not sure, she probably is, at the beginning at least. **

WARNING: There will be alcohol, swearing, smoking, starvation, and citrus that may offend . Any lemons/ limes I will warn (WARNING LEMON/ LIME IN FOLLOWING SCENE) before continuing with lemon/lime. There may be reference to rape but no detail. The also may be fooling around but not anything more then making out without a warning.

**Plan Failed. Reason? Wandering Hands and Weight Problems**

With a strangled gasp I was pulled into an empty classroom. My captives had my mouth covered and were out of my sight. A hot breath made it's way across my ear. I shivered. Omorose was getting the male attention she wanted and her arousal sparked mine.

"Hello, my queen"

_Bakura_. He licked my cheek and him and his partner came into view. Malik. They both had leers on their handsome faces. Bakura let us go and I stepped back, while Omorose urged me forward. I glared. It was hard to keep Omorose in check. To put it bluntly she misses sex, **a lot**.

" What do you want thief, keeper?"

They just continued to smirked then I saw it. The millennium rod. Shit. They know what Omorose is thinking and me for that matter. Omorose snap it together, stop being a **whore**!

"My queen, why would you think we want something. We just wanted to see why we were being honoured with your presence at this pathetic school. That and Malik has never met you before, he was very intrigued."

They were too close for comfort Bakura was close behind me and Malik stood in front of me. I was in this on my own. When it came to men, Omorose would do almost anything to please a man of power. Anyone with a millennium item had power in her eyes.

Malik grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly as Bakura pressed his front against my back. I was mesmerized by Malik's alluring eyes. Malik stood in front of me, content with my affixation. Ra, I was lost. They won. I felt Bakura soft lips trace my neck to my collarbone. I moaned. It felt so strange and new to me. Malik lowered his lips towards mine. Brushed against mine softly. A gentle tease. Bakura's hands were tracing my sides when I felt a hand, Malik's I think, brush against my inner thigh. Gasping I moaned this was so wrong but it felt so Ra damn good.

Somewhere at the back of my mind I realized Omorose was letting me have this experience all to myself. Somewhere even farther at the back of my mind I was cursing myself for falling for the trap they set for me. But let's ignore that voice.

I was in pure bliss. Malik's hand slowly lifted up my skirt, making the skin on my thigh burn. The pit of my stomach tingled. I gave out a loud groan. Bakura was licking and sucking on my neck, his hands at some point had made their way under my shirt and caressed my stomach. Malik continued to tease me by kissing me lightly on the lips then leaving before I could deepen it. Bakura paused and nuzzled his head in my neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in the large waiting room, waiting. Malik was reading a magazine, for the third time, upside down. Bakura looked ready to kill, for ruining his fun. I was flushed and had sex hair. Great. I was _trying_ to ignore both of them.

"Princess, I never thought you to be one to pierce your navel."

"I guess you don't know me very well"

This must be confusing let me explain in six simple words. Seven Syllables. 23 letters. We. Got. Caught. By. The. Teacher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was running. Ra, I was out of shape. I was making my way toward the arcade, running. Ra, gotta quit smoking and gotta starting eating more. Nah, I would rather slowly kill myself then go mad after gaining 2 pounds. I will stay at 82 pounds and that's all. But I really do miss my boobs and butt. I really don't see why we can't go up to 95 pounds. I was that before and I actually had a nice pair of jugs and a great ass.

_Not this again, let me remind you you're the one who always starves herself and the one that smokes. You lost all that weight, not me. If we gain all that weight, I would be very happy. _Oh, yeah. Your right Omorose I will gain 13 pounds!

I continued to make my way around the corner I wanted to complete phase 2 today. Phase one was becoming friends with them (surprisingly easy). But it was already 5: 29( I was to meet them at 4).

The reason I was in the office so long. Bakura and Malik thought it would be funny to answer the question "What do you three think you were doing?" It's not like the principal didn't know, he just thought we would be embarrassed. _Maybe_ he didn't know what we were doing. Probably, he was old. Well, Bakura and Malik didn't leave much to his imagination. (I didn't say anything. Except 'Hell no' when Bakura offered to provide a show for him, when he was giving the **description.**)

Good thing it's my first day or I wouldn't have gotten off the hook with no punishment unlike the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper. Heh. I hope they enjoy cleaning washrooms. The deserve what the got how dare they touch us. _You liked it. _You made me like it. _Don't deny it. Your just like me you like a powerful man. _Shut up.

"Miss, do you need help?"

" Huh?"

"Harry, don't talk to the muggle, she's probably crazy or something."

" Hagrid, I was just worried, she's been standing in front of the arcade for a good 20 minutes"

"Oh, I'm fine I was just thinking, Thank you" I walked into the arcade, how long had I been here? Omorose I need to stop talking to you. I get way too distracted. _No your just very distracted when you talk about your weight. Your mind wanders to easily._

It was 5:54. We're just on time. Well an Hour and 54 minutes late, whatever. _Why aren't they here?_ Well people don't always wait forever for other people. _Those insolent fools I own them_! Whatever. Lets go home. _Fine, but they will pay. Tomorrow we shall put the next part of our plan into action. _Agreed.


	4. Shadows Enter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I have created with my own mind. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh you guys actually think I would share them with YOU! LoL no I would, if you paid me. Flames will be used to heat my igloo (since I live in Canada eh). Just a suggestion I will probably lose interest if you don't make comments just to warn you! This is an OC. I sorry if she's a Mary Sue. I'm not sure, she probably is, at the beginning at least.**

**WARNING: There will be alcohol, drugs, smoking, starvation, and citrus that may offend in later chapters. Any lemons/ limes I will warn (WARNING LEMON/ LIME IN FOLLOWING SCENE) before continuing with lemon/lime. There may be reference to rape but no detail. The also may be fooling around but not anything more then making out without a warning. **

**Shadows Enter**

An enticing female walked slowly towards and expensive looking two-story house. On the outside it looked Victorian but when entered you saw the exotic Egyptian paintings and floors. Silks lay where doors once stood and antique pots and statues of Gods standing in various areas. Archeologists would have a field day. Laying on the king-sized silk canopy bed. Kora stripped and made her way under the covers. She watched as her Egyptian python slithered up on top on the blankets and curled beside her hip.

"Let's just hope the shadows don't come tonight, Set."

_

* * *

_

_Run Run , your trapped, your lost, shadows grab at your heels. _

_Hide Hide, we will find you._

_Scream Scream, darkness is approaching._

_Don't trip, don't fall, we 'll catch you._

_We are the Shadows, you are the prey._

_Run, Run, as fast as you can._

_We'll feast on your souls as darkness reigns._

* * *

I woke up panting. I hate that dream. It had been coming ever since Omorose came into my body. I never told her about them, but I think she knows anyway. She was sleeping right now in a transparent form on the other side of the bed. Set was curled up between both of us.

I do know what the nightmare's are. There memories of Omorose's past. Unlike the other spirits, who were trapped in the millennium items, Omorose was trapped in the shadow realm. How she escaped, I may never know. All I know is that I have lived her life and I understand now. Before I thought she was just be a crazy bitch, but she's just like me. Our thinking is just screwed up. I hate the shadow's of my dreams, of Omorose's past.

"Damn."

Turning over from my bed, slipping out from under the soft sheets. I dug blindly in the draw in my bedside table. Pulled out a red carton of Number 7's. Ripped open the package and stuck a cancer stick between my lips. Then lit up. Ra, I needed this.

Looking over at the time. 4:56 am. Omorose wouldn't be awake for another 3-4 hours. Well might as well get ready. I picked out my clothes, showered, got dressed. Did hours of primping.

"Sometimes I sicken myself"

I was puking up my breakfast. Sad to say I can't keep a meal down without having a panic attack. It was 7:30 now and I put on my uniform and left to walk to school. I could slightly hear Omorose waking in the back of my mind. Then again it could be her telling me to shut up.

_Ra, Kora what's with all the racket. I need my beauty sleep._

That's Omorose for you. Never awake until A. We try to take over the world. B. Something shiny is near. C. Or someone cute is near.

Next part of our plan starts today wish us luck.

Pulling out a smoke, I grinned in satisfaction. Today Atem and his pouncing possie of love and joy, will be torn apart. And the happiness Atem once had will be ripped from his body and smeared on my wall. Just like his blood will soon be. Exhaling, I dropped the cigg and walked into the school determined that Atem will pay for cheating on me. Also determined to get Duke's, Joey's, Bakura's, Ryou's, Malik's, and Mr. Crissta's (Math Teacher) phone number. They are so damn hot. Sure Bakura and Malik tried to rape me, but their so gorgy. I can forgive them.

Wait, got distracted. Must kill Atem. Ok, good good.

* * *

Sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer. I've had writer's block and I've been going through alot lately. This character is somewhat based on me. Except I don't half a voice in my head. I am NOT gorgy. In any way at all. And I'm not trying to kill my hubby. Come to think of it I don't Have a hubby. 

And I'm really proud of this. I ...Just quit smoking Snaps for me.

Please don't judge the eating disorders. They are really to get over.

Bones Out


	5. Sin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I have created with my own mind. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh you guys actually think I would share them with YOU! LoL no I would, if you paid me. Flames will be used to heat my igloo (since I live in Canada eh). Just a suggestion I will probably lose interest if you don't make comments just to warn you! This is an OC. I sorry if she's a Mary Sue. I'm not sure, she probably is, at the beginning at least. **

WARNING: There will be alcohol, drugs, smoking, starvation, and citrus that may offend in later chapters. Any lemons/ limes I will warn (WARNING LEMON/ LIME IN FOLLOWING SCENE) before continuing with lemon/lime. There may be reference to rape but no detail. The also may be fooling around but not anything more then making out without a warning.

Seven Deadly Sins

_Staring out from the balcony, enveloped within the sweet night breeze, gazing into the sea of sand below. I love it here, I love him here. Wrapping his toned tan arms around me. I laughed and turned to see him._

"_I thought you were asleep Atem, I hope I did not wake you?"_

" _My precious Omorose, we need to talk."_

* * *

"Damn it." Smashing my hand down on the bathroom sink. Screaming I'm always screaming when Omorose cries. And she always cries when she remembers him. She's such a liar, she still loves him but unlike her, I hate him. I could have done it, destroyed his friendships, isolate him from the world, but no, Omorose wanted to wait, 'Wait until he trusts us' she says. Bullshit. She can't do it, she just want him to love her again.

I won't allow it. She turned me into a monster. Filling me up with greed, lust, sloth, pride, wrath, envy, the only deadly sin I don't have is gluttony, cause I'm anorexic. I can't believe my only friend lied to me, acted like a bitch only to hide the fact that she still loves that bastard. I was a pathetic chew toy before, but she turned me into the dog that eats at the toy. She always said the weak get killed first. Who would think that she was weaker than me. Pathetic.

I used to feel pity for her when she cried but now, I feel disgust. I guess I will have to kill him without her help. _Please, Kora you don't want to do this. I'm sorry I can't be strong for you anymore. I'm sorry I lied, I thought I hated him, I really did. But when he smiled at me today I just _Shut up. I understand you wanted to hate him, I don't care really. I will finish this and then I'll send you to the shadows again. The hell, you and the world put me through, will feel my wrath.

"There you are Kora, I thought you might have fallen in."

"That's very sweet of you, Tristan. Girls really dig toilet humour" Grinning I linked arms with Tristan and Yugi as we walked toward Math class. I wonder if Mr.Crissta is busy tonight.

* * *

The cafeteria was surprisingly quiet, and all students sat eating and chattering. Yami was sitting in to back corner table with his large group of friends, two unwelcome item holders, and that suspicious girl, that Yami was positive he knew from somewhere. Bakura and Malik sat on either side of her at the end of the table, obviously making suggestive comments. Yami could tell by the amount of times Ryou had apologised and how red his face was. Yugi and Tea were discreetly flirting with each other. Yami smiled at this, Yugi had a crush on Tea for a good two years now and he was finally acting upon it. Joey, Duke and Tristan were blabbering on about something, but Yami tuned them out twenty minutes ago.

"Well, do ya agree Yami?" Joey was staring straight at him, as were Tristan and Duke. Yami knew he was caught. Sighing Yami slumped, then quickly corrected his posture, seeing as royalty never slumped.

"I'm sorry Joey, I didn't hear the question."

"Told you he wasn't paying attention, mutt. We were just asking if you thought Kora liked you, cause she always stares at you. But man if you don't like her I'll take her, that babe is hot." Duke gazed longingly over to Kora, who at the moment was nervously detaching herself from Bakura's prying hands. " Bastard won't stop touching her, I think she might need a prince charming right now."

Duke and Joey slid out of their chairs, walked over to Bakura and Malik and started a daily fist fight. Ending quickly because the VP follows Bakura and Malik almost all day in school, just itching to hand out detentions. The four boys disappeared out of the cafeteria into, what all students could only guess, the office. The only person shocked by this presentation was Kora. Ryou assured her this was normal and they went back to chatting.

" So, do you think she likes you?" Yami had totally forgotten that Tristan was still waiting for a reply.

" I don't think so, when she looks at me, I feel as though she hates me." Yami watched her laugh at some joke Ryou had said and then she looked at him. She seemed uncomfortable, frightened even. Yami suddenly feeling guilty, smiled at her in the most comforting smile he could. And what shocked Yami most is she seemed to change for a split second he didn't see hidden cruelty in her eyes and she smiled.

"I say it sexual frustration, be careful Yami or she might just jump your bones."

Yami wasn't listening, after that smile she seemed to panic, quickly apologising she ran out of the room. Yami quick on his feet followed her, until she went into the bathroom. Yami wanted to go in but knew she won this cat and mouse game. Glaring at the door, he waiting for her to exit. Yami didn't really understand why she was affecting him like this all the sudden. He felt as though it was his obligation to follow her.

Yami couldn't take it any longer, the 10 minutes he stood and waited, lunch was ending and he had the unbelievable urge to apologise to Kora - not Kora, someone, but not Kora- he kept thinking. He would take the detention he thought as he raised his hand toward the handle of the girls washroom.

"Yami, that's not the boys washroom, you can't go in there." Tristan came with the others and they looked like they thought I was insane.

" Kora has been in there for 10 minutes, I think she might be sick" Yami explained calmly though he feared that something truly bad had happened.

" Don't worry I'll go in and see if she's okay" Tea offered. But before she could even move the door opened and Kora walked out. Yami noticed she changed again, she seemed distorted and more cruel than ever before. But the only person that noticed was Yami. Raising an delicate eyebrow Kora questioned their presence.

"There you are Kora, I thought you might have fallen in."

"That's very sweet of you, Tristan. Girls really dig toilet humour"


End file.
